Like Father, Like Son
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: First Korean drama fic! Sukjong's birthday and Dong Yi sends for Geum in some outfit. What could her plan be...? And, for added action, I've placed these Ministers of Doom for a short walk in the park! Enjoy! Review pls! I wanna know what you guys think! This is prior to change.


**Like Father, Like Son**

"Prince Yeoning, where are you, your highness?!" maids frantically screamed. They were searching for Geum. He was some rascal, and no one dared think he was the first prince to be like this. Yet, in all of Joseon, no prince strays from his maids. But Geum did. He ran and he kicked the vases out of his way (the inexpensive and indestructible ones, of course). Yet, no matter how colicky he sounded, the people really think he should be the heir apparent—everyone but Lady Jang, for sure. But, why did they prefer the trouble-natured prince than Crown Prince Yoon? For one, the crown prince is barren—so he can't have children, which is a big no for a king-to-be. Secondly, he isn't that promising in health terms again—he's very sickly. And, for the people who are poor, they don't like his mother, Lady Jang Hui Bin. Lady Jang was notorious for siding with the corrupt officials just for power.

Yet, in spite of Hui Bin's restriction in letting Crown Prince Yoon to be with Yeoning, the prince had been very kind to his younger brother. But one thing makes him jealous: his father likes Geum, not him. And, for a change, he wanted a kind mother, like Choi Sukbin! Yeoning had noticed his brother's cold feelings towards him, so, every afternoon, instead of going to Yoon's residence, he goes to Sukjong's.

"So, Geum, did you have a good day?" Sukjong asks. Geum looks down on the floor. He mutters, but no sound is made. Sukjong sensed he had a bad day. "Why are you sad? Do you not like to see your father?" he asks once more. Geum swings his head, and, upon hearing those words, immediately sits straight and says "No, Father, I wanted to see you!" Sukjong chuckles and hugs his son. Crown Prince Yoon, who watched them at the time, looked green with envy and lets out a noiseless sigh.

Sukjong, meanwhile, was with his son at midnight. Why would a king be with his son at this time of the night? Sukjong was watching little Geum sleep. Dong Yi was also with him. "You know, Dong Yi, I missed the times when we sang to him as a little boy" (spoiler: Geum and Dong Yi don't stay away from the palace in six years. I think I didn't like those episodes, so I changed them instead to Geum being born and raised in the palace). Dong Yi, meanwhile, touched the boy's forehead. "Yes, but I pity Yeongsoo can't see his younger brother. I always dreamed of him playing with Geum" Dong Yi says. Sukjong looks at her with pity. He didn't do much when Yeongsoo had the measles. He feels he's a wimp. How can kings take care of a whole nation if they can't even take care of their own sons? Sukjong didn't do anything when Yeongsoo breathed his last. He wants to be sure his son will survive. He won't be as clueless as he was when he was with Yeongsoo.

On Sukjong's birthday, Dong Yi thinks up of a plan. "Aha, send for Geum." She tells her ladies-in-waiting. Geum arrives, dressed in blue. "Very good, you're wearing blue!" Dong Yi happily cheers. "I like blue, mother, but what did you think of for me to dress like this?" Geum asks. "You know it's your father's birthday, do you?" Dong Yi asks. Geum nods. "Well, concentrate, and stand still" Dong Yi says. Awkwardly, Geum stands erect. He then notices her mother making a suit just like his—only, it was bigger. He soon got his mother's seem-weird antics, and stood proudly.

Soon enough, Dong Yi holds a silk robe just like Geum's. She finishes it off with a hat to match. She artfully prepares a box made of gold and places the clothes in. She ties the hat in the bundle cloth. Geum is then instructed by Dong Yi "Son, give this to your father". Obediently, Geum scurries off at first. But soon, he reaches the hallway where his Father's residence sits and he walks gracefully. Sukjong, who heard his son's voice, swiftly jumps off his seat and welcomes Yeoning. Without a word, Geum gives his father the box. Curious, Sukjong lifts the bundle, opens the box, and sees the beautiful replica of his son's attire. "Mother couldn't see you for now, father." Geum says, bowing his head. Sukjong, smiling, signals his son to wait. He returns, not in kingly robes, but in Dong Yi's new present. They walk for a while, and go to Dong Yi's residence. To their surprise, Dong Yi was there, preparing pastries for her boys. Sukjong, surprised, sits down with his son. "You look handsome, you two!" Dong Yi happily said. Sukjong laughs at Geum who smeared his mouth with pastry filling. "Well, Geum, you look sweet!" Dong Yi smiled as her son wiped the honey filling. Sukjong then sipped wine and smeared his mouth with it. "And you, your Majesty, are very drunk!"Dong Yi laughs. Geum and Sukjong then smear their faces with bean curd filling. Dong Yi smiles, but the day isn't over yet.


End file.
